User talk:Dap00
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Zita Flores page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- Mknopp (Talk) 12:46, January 31, 2013 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Forums and Talk Pages Dap00, please start using the forums for article content discussion. As of awhile ago the community decided on the usage of the forums for article content discussion. While the talk pages are more for off-topic/non-canon and fanon discussions. Thanks, Mknopp (talk) 21:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Excellent Work I just wanted to say excellent work on the Yono article. Mknopp (talk) 13:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll probably focus on Zita's page next. - Dap00 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice start on Zita. However, remember the in-verse point of view means we do not say things like "in episode…", instead you have to describe events. So instead of "In Graduation Part 2 we find out she is dating Felix", it should be along the lines of "When the graduation ceremony was finally completed, among the celebratory students, Zita kissed Felix as they apparently had started dating" :::Love Robin (talk) 00:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to reiterate how good of a job you are doing. Keep up the good work. Mknopp (talk) 15:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I echo Mk's praise on the work you're doing. Please keep it up. However, may I also point out about the need to keep contractions out of the body of the articles unless in direct quotations. Not only as your additions (they are easy to slip into), but any pre-existing in the article. It makes less work for everyone, plus I won't feel like a prick for coming along to edit after you, and I'm sure that can become tiresome feeling to yourself as well. Love Robin (talk) 03:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Is it bad that I pretty much plan on LR coming along after me and cleaning up my atrocious grammar and mistakes? ;) :Mknopp (talk) 14:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Gots t'say, *excellent* job on the Brick Flagg Personality section. Love Robin (talk) 06:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, had plenty of time to work on it over the weekend. I assume it wasn't just me that couldn't edit during that time. Still can't do it in Firefox, but IE is cooperating (slowly) for the moment. - Dap00 07:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Verb Tense Dap00, good work, but I have noticed that lately you have been changing the verb tense from past tense, the standard tense for encyclopedic entries mentioned in the Manual of Style, to present tense. I just thought that I would point this out. Thanks, Mknopp (talk) 14:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) This may be my fault for point out somewhere that some people are still alive, so discussion of *them* should be present tense, while their *actions and events* are past. (Artie Smarty *is* the son of Martin Smarty. He *was* once mentored by Ron but ran amok in one of his father's stores.) I forget which article it was. My apologies if I got anyone in trouble. Love Robin (talk) 17:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::LR, that is a very good point. The question then becomes what we do about things that are in an "unknown" state, as frankly most things are. For instance, when he was seen Artie was wearing braces. Therefore, should the article state "Artie wears braces", or should it state "Artie wore braces"? ::This is tough because they are not real people. Their existence pretty much ceases the second they stop appearing in the show. However, the show itself was in the past. This is one of the big problems with adopting an "in-verse" POV for the articles. We are talking about something that doesn't really follow the natural laws. ::Thoughts on this? ::Mknopp (talk) 19:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm glad we're discussing this. People do tend to change clothing styles and appearance fairly often. But I admit I do sometimes get that "this person isn't alive anymore" vibe when using past tense on certain sections. So while I agree that everything is technically past tense, it feels odd to present it that way sometimes. And who knows, maybe that's part of what keeps inspiring people to drag up the Deceased issue. :::In this specific case, kids do tend to grow out of braces, so I will say that "Artie wore braces" sounds best to me in retrospect. Maybe it wouldn't sound as grave or final if we also stressed that was how the character looked or acted at that specific time. I admit I'm guilty of not doing that, since often I don't know off the top of my head which years/grades certain events happen in. - Dap00 21:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Editing I noticed that you have been placing images in the infoboxes. Do you have any capabilities to do image editing? Especially vector graphics? If so, I can send you the specs on the snapshot image format that I designed the paraphernalia infobox around. Mknopp (talk) 12:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC)